User talk:Dragonleaf5678
RE: My Time Zone My time zone is Central Standard Time, and right now it's 5:45 where I live. KCCreations (talk) 23:45, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hai there, Thanks with the information. I may stopped by later to add some :D. For a newly created wiki, you've sure made it so beautiful. Nice work :D Merry Christmas! 15:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) : By the way, are you a cat-person? Your blog and even the policy page got kitty models on it. Cute! : 15:58, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Randomizing wordmark Hai there, a suggestion perhaps. Instead of keep changing your logo, maybe randomized them instead? So this way, each page refresh brings out another logo style, without having to decide which one to use, why not use all of them? You can try putting these code to MediaWiki:Wikia.js /* Randomize wiki logo*/ $(function() { var images = [ 'image url here' ]; $('h1.wordmark a img').attr('src', images* images.length)); }); /* Ends randomized wiki logo */ p/s: The person asking about cat just now :D Miyanlove ♥• Talk ♥• 16:21, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hai there, I'm pretty sure you know the standard size for logo right? 250x65...maybe enlarge "Fan Creations" and a smaller "Wiki" on right? So yeah, seen you've added the codes to mediawiki, but to really see them in effects, you need to upload all the logos here and then put their image links at the url place. Just play around first and see how it comes out. Miyanlove ♥• Talk ♥• 17:57, December 23, 2014 (UTC) What the—? Did this really say what I thought it said? :P KCCreations (Wall) 00:19, December 24, 2014 (UTC) "MY" Reply ...Not a''muse''d. :P KCCreations (Wall) 00:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Now I Have A Question... Are Triple Deluxe, Excalibur, and Ignition real songs of his? :P KCCreations (Wall) 00:25, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Reply (again) Oh. xD However, he does have a song called The Legend of Zelda (like that video game I've never played before); however, I've never heard it. But since it exists, maybe he'll end up making a song called Excalibur one day... Question I am talking to question why I have been banned if you have a problem please contact me on my user page Really? :P Now this, too? :P KCCreations (Talk) 21:20, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Reply *facepalm* KCCreations (Talk) 22:39, December 27, 2014 (UTC) If You Really Like Zedd So Much... ...maybe you could help me out here. KCCreations (Talk) 19:06, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Response (xD) It happened out of boredom… :P KCCreations (Talk) 11:10, January 10, 2015 (UTC) I Would Delete The Template, But… …only admins can delete things. KCCreations (Talk) 21:58, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Apologies My greatest apologies I respect the fancreations wiki rules from the fairest to the unfairest rules so User:Thunderberry (talk) 16:42, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OMG Grind You. xD xD xD xD xD KCCreations (Talk) 00:45, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- Double OMG. I've really made you addicted, haven't I? :P KCCreations (Talk) 14:12, January 19, 2015 (UTC) This Is The Original Pic: KCCreations (Talk) 16:49, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Photos I don't want to start an argument but, you're the one who dared me to upload the photo and also you can't tell others not to do it when you do it yourself Thunderberry (talk) 16:20, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Really, some of your photos have been on the wiki for months even though they are unused! Thunderberry (talk) 17:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC) And also there is no record of us talking on chat since months Thunderberry (talk) 17:37, January 23, 2015 (UTC) LOL Dat headline. :P KCCreations (Talk) 14:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Dragon! Help! Liz broke her hourglass, Annie has a razor, Matthew's in a coma and won't stop dreaming about rainbows, Ryan's lost at sea, these cute foxes are falling in love, Annie also is learning to hack computers and grow mustaches, Ellie managed to defy gravity, there's these creepy bright lights stalking me, and Annie also got addicted to epic poetry! That, and Hayley is a slumber party addict, Miriam refuses to look back, the empire of the Sun is back from the dead, and LEX IS SWEATING LIKE A MANIAC! xD (Also, this entire message is just a test.) :P KCCreations (Talk) 18:40, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Little Codec She works! :P KCCreations (Talk) 02:27, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Can You Do Me a Favor? Can you please leave me a message on the Zedd Wiki when you get the chance? I'm testing out some global CSS of mine. Thank you in advance. KCCreations (Talk) 23:51, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Response (Little Codec): Sure. Why not? :P KCCreations (Talk) 22:53, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Request for help Hi Dragonleaf. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. I'll respond to each of your bullet points below. * Improve chances of catching Google Traffic You can find lots of tips and advice at . * Receive help with content creation As part of the requests for design and/or technical help from admins, the Community Development Team does not create article pages. If you're wanting to get more editors, there is some helpful advice under the "Attracting contributors" section on . * Make it easier to navigate The primary method of navigation is done via the navigation menu at the top of every page. In my opinion, you've already done a very good job of setting it up. Of course, the other method of navigation is by using links on the home page, which is the final part of your request. * Add additional content to the homepage Like with the navigation menu, I also think you've done a good job with the home page, but I do see some areas for improvement. First, and most importantly, I would highly recommend implementing . The column tags allow for the main page content to "wrap around" the ad that appears in the upper right corner. Here's how the page currently appears, without the column tags: screenshot. (Showing you a screenshot in case you're using an ad blocker.) As you can see, all of the content is pushed down by the ad. So just decide what content you want to appear on the larger, left column (usually the more important stuff) and what you want to appear on the smaller, right column (usually the less important stuff and/or content that doesn't need much space). As for the layout/design, I would suggest slightly redesigning the top of the page. Specifically, I think it would be better to have the "Welcome to the Fan Creations Wiki" message at the very top, and on that part, I would suggest deleting the bullet points on the right, as all/most of them appear in a much more visually appealing way a little lower on the page. Additionally, I would delete the two lines below the current "Welcome" line and display the description text on the current "Quick Look" section just below the Welcome message. I'd also suggest deleting the section with the links that include About Us, Wiki tutorial, etc., but if you want to keep that, I'd recommend displaying it below the Welcome section. Another idea: I see that you're using Roboto as the default font for the community, which is a good, easy-to-read alternative to the usual Arial/Helvetica. To give the home page a bit more pizazz, you might consider using a more unique font for certain things, like the large text on the colored boxes (Encyclopedia, Sandbox, etc.) or the large text that is the title of the Featured article and list (Mr. Note and Beatemup). Of course, if you have any specific new ideas for the home page that you need help with, please describe them to me, and I'll be happy to help however I can. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:37, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wiki Hai there, sorry for the terribly late reply for your message. My opinion? This wiki looks awesome! compared to last time I visit, which, like a month a ago,haha. Nice job :D Miyanlove ♥• Talk ♥• 15:21, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Back Remember Me?Its DsFanboy!:D!I just wanted you to know that I love this wiki,and the reason I wasn't contributing was because I deleted my history and I forgot the name of this wiki.But here I am now,and I'm ready to edit!DsFanboy (talk) 05:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. I'm sorry, but in order to be spotlighted by request through this page, wikias must meet the spotlight criteria, including at least 200 non-stub content pages. The spotlights for wikias that do not meet these criteria are communities that staff has chosen to highlight; they did not request their spotlights. The criteria are intended to make an equal opportunity for all wikias to be spotlighted -- any wikia which meets them can be spotlighted by request. -- Wendy (talk) 02:47, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Thanks, that makes sense now. When (or if) the wiki gains 200 pages, can I re-request? -- [[User:Dragonleaf5678|'I don't cry, I'm British!']] Talk Blog 15:47, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Did I Just Do This? OH YES I DID. xD (Even though it may not be a completed page yet. But, as my OC once said, "Screw dat, let's have a dance party!" xD ) KCCreations (Talk) 00:56, March 25, 2015 (UTC) HI Yo, I want to set up the custom masthead tags over at w:c:moshimonsters.answers but I'm clueless, want to help Luke out? :D 18:46, April 5, 2015 (UTC) No Offense, But... ...your new avatar looks like an overly-feminine Matthew Koma on steroids. xD KCCreations (Talk) 19:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC) (I had to say that. :P ) Fonts I had a look over your fonts and they seem to be imported correctly. Which fonts do you not see and where? I see multiple custom fonts around the interface. I can help to try and diagnose what's not working. Rappy 20:43, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE (Possible demotion): And—honestly—that's fine. As much as I hate to say this, I no longer want anything to do with this wiki. It was fun at first...but then you started enforcing waaaaay too many policies, being rude to the newbies, and, in general, making everyone feel unwelcome. To save you some time, I went ahead and demoted myself down to a mere autoconfirmed user. We can still be friends, and MAYBE I'll contribute here on occasion...but for now, goodbye FC. KCCreations (Talk) 21:34, May 4, 2015 (UTC) RE (CC): I'm there now. KCCreations (Talk) 11:01, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Wot DID I JUST SEE YOUR PIC SPIN AROUND!? GR8 UPDATE sent at 5:07AM Ninja111111 (talk) 16:09, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. 12:25, January 31, 2016 (UTC)what do you think about five nights at toy fredbear Request for wordmark Hi Dragonleaf5678. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. From your request: :"I'd like it to say "Wikia Graphite" or something along those lines, and I'd like it to be set out similarly to Community Central's logo." Just so I'm sure, so you mean that you want to use the font used for the "COMMUNITY CENTRAL" text? If so, I have that font, so no worries. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:34, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ---- How's this? JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:36, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ---- I just uploaded an updated version of the logo, which you can see in my previous comment. Refresh the page if you still see the first version. Let me know if you want me to make any more changes. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:44, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ---- D'OH! I forgot about you wanting "GRAPHITE" to be the word on the logo. Sorry about that! Here is the updated logo: JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:47, May 6, 2016 (UTC) HOLY Remember me? I quit this wiki a long time ago.. Anyways Wow! This wiki looks so professional now :3 I'll be contributing again, I recently created a series :D With art,nobody is horrible (talk) 00:10, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Holy this wiki I have never seen a wikia this creative, lovely, colourful and goddamn amazing. OMG. This wikia is just like beyond!! :DDDD --Azending (talk) 07:20, May 28, 2016 (UTC) HI Hey, I saw a fewof your articles on Pokemon and i really think they have been made with alot of effort, if it is okay with you, i would like to be an active user ariund here! That guy from twitch Hey I am that guy from twitch :]~ BiopticPine (talk) 18:04, January 13, 2019 (UTC)